


Forever There

by Farasha



Series: Nameless [1]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, F/F, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 26 coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever There

The pieces of the broken cell phone dropped to the pavement with a clack of harsh finality. Kouya grabbed Yamato by the upper arms and drew her close, running her hands down Yamato's sides, her eyes tracking over her.

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked, watching Kouya gently grab both of her hands in turn.

"Making sure you aren't hurt," Kouya said, bewildered. "Like always."

Yamato looked away. "You don't have to," she said. "I can – I'm not hurt."

_I can feel it._ The one thing a Zero was never supposed to be able to feel, and Yamato felt it throbbing through her; the ache in her jaw where the electricity had locked it shut, the twinges in her arms and hands where the needles had pierced.

Kouya tugged on a lock of her hair and Yamato's head whipped around at the slight twinge. "I'm going to check anyway," she said, and began rolling up the sleeves of Yamato's jacket. "I'm always going to check."

Yamato stared helplessly as Kouya ran her fingertips across her skin, smearing the small dots of blood left behind with her fingers. Fear yawned in the pit of her stomach, crawling up her spine to her throat, closing it. Kouya paused in her examination, seeing the change in Yamato's eyes, and leaned forward, pressing their lips together, one hand sliding around to rest between her shoulder blades. Yamato was frozen, stiff, her mind whirling. Suddenly she broke away. "What do you want with me?" she asked desperately. "I can't – I don't know what to do! I can't be your Sacrifice! I'm completely useless to you – what will we do _now?_ I can't even battle anymore-"

"That doesn't matter to me," Kouya said, catching the edge of Yamato's sleeve. "I'll always be your Fighter." She paused for a moment, hesitated. "Let me see your name."

"It's gone, Kouya, why can't you understand that? I'm not Zero anymore!" She snatched her arm back, flinching as the fabric of her jacket rubbed over the pinpricks in her arm.

"If it's gone, then why-" Kouya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling for the connection between them. It had always been there, even before they had met. They were a pair. Fighter and Sacrifice. She let all the feelings she held for Yamato uncurl inside her, slipping down the cord binding them together.

She opened her eyes as Yamato sucked in a sharp breath. "I don't-" Yamato's eyes were desperate, wild, and Kouya ached for her. Yamato was a Sacrifice first, and a person second. To have battle taken away from her, to have _Kouya_ taken away from her...

"Let me see your name," Kouya repeated.

Trembling, Yamato pulled her shirt down, exposing the swell of her right breast. Kouya stepped forward, slipping her arm around Yamato's waist, resting their foreheads together as she brushed her thumb across the spot where Yamato's Zero should be.

A small tingle went through her hand, and she looked up at Yamato, her eyes wide. "There's something there," she said, hushed.

"I – what?" Yamato asked, her hands flying over the buttons of Kouya's shirt, yanking her tie to one side, shoving her sweater down. "Kouya," she said her voice trembling. "Yours is gone too."

Kouya sucked in a sharp breath, her hand tightening convulsively in Yamato's jacket. "Touch-"

But Yamato was already there, her hand cupping Kouya's breast and her fingers pressed over the spot, feeling an answering twinge of power. "We're still. We're still connected. We're still paired," she said in a rush, her voice thickening. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and blinked tears out of her eyes. "How?"

"I don't care," Kouya said, laughing. "I don't care _how_ or _why._ You're still my Sacrifice, I'm still your Fighter, I still – I love you, Yamato, even if all that had changed, I'll never stop-" Yamato cut her off, lunging forward and crushing their lips together, squeezing Kouya's breast and provoking a tiny huff of surprise from her.

"I love you," Yamato murmured, ducking back in for another kiss. "I love you, I'm yours, you're mine."

"Yes," Kouya whispered. "Mine. My Sacrifice, forever."

"Forever," Yamato agreed.


End file.
